User talk:LoganWoerner
—The CBW Community Team Re: Well, my advice would be: put some of your creations up, make some stories, make a club, make some friends, and overall, have fun. Also, P.S. Please leave your talk messagess at the bottom of a user talk page, it makes it easier to see. Jareroden97 01:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Ignika League TIL is a club that I created, where people can help me write my stories and such. You can enter here, just sign your name at the bottom. Well, you could: write a chapter of Mission Into Darkness, enter or help me write The Championship of Death 2, and you can put the badge on your page. Jareroden97 16:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright I deleted it for you. Sorry for the late deletion, there was a long server downtime today where I couldn't delete anything. Jareroden97 04:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, you can add me to your friends list! Also, I'd love to join your club! Jareroden97 16:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:TCoD2 Well, I'm actualy planning on creating the page early next year, so everyone will have a chance to enter. TCoD2 is basiclay about all these veings who are taken to this very evil place to fight to the last one alive. That's all I can really reveal at this moment. Jareroden97 21:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mission Into Darkness OK then, mabye you can write chapter 17! I'll give you the premise for it after TheSlicer writs 16. Plese don't write chapter 22 yet, as I want to see how the story leads up to it before we make plans for it. Jareroden97 17:37, August 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks! thanks man! also read my new story! (it's my first one) and say pluto instead of plutisaplanet, it sounds cooler and it's easier Nut's Diary Plutoisaplanet 18:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Read the deletion reasons, please. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: I most likely won't be able to help you write, as I'm already juggleing too many stories right now, but I will promote the club on the TIL main page. Jareroden97 00:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Why'da'ya have a female self moc? Collector1 An FTTD is a contest in wich users enter MOCs, and the creator of the contest, (and sometimes another user theychoose as well) The idea of an FTTD is that the entered fight to the death. (yes I know I'm not J97 but you wanted the answer right?) user:starkiller510 distraction! 22:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, it's basicaly a story where people can enter their characters, and they all battle until only one is left alive. Jareroden97 22:46, November 14, 2010 (UTC) sorry. As this has this has not been acknowledged I will tell you: Putoisaplanet got a new username, and ditched his old one. I am now the new username of plutoisaplanet. 23:51, November 16, 2010 (UTC) OOPS I thought I was logged on, sorry! user:starkiller510 distraction! 23:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, there actualy already is a page where you can post news. Link. And sure, though what story do you speak of? XD Jareroden97 22:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, its good to see your excited about writing your stories. Positive emotions given from excitement can sometimes be a good way of boosting your creativity and affect the way you write. I'll happily check your stories out and see what they're like. Also, I'm fine if you add me as one of your friends. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Um... that's something I can't do for you. I can't make you famous because that's not how things work here on CBW. Every single successful user that has been recognized here have always started out as small, almost tiny users with barely any experience at all. However, they acheive their popularity by performing good, worth-while, or important contributations to the wiki, and that's how it has always been, and how it always will be. Every user who wishes to become recognized here on this wiki have to earn their reputations, not get other influential figures to rise them up the ladder for them. So rather than asking me to make you famous, why don't you try to stand out from the crowd and prove yourself to be a great user, since every user has the same potential to become well-known just like you.[[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] TDC Re: Well, I can't say much about him, as his identity is still a secret, but I can say that his power dwarfs the Great Beings ten-fold, he is the founder andd leader of the Empire of Shadows, he is at least trillions of years old, and he wears a black hood and cloak at all times. That's all I can say at the moment. Jareroden97 17:38, November 23, 2010 (UTC) MID Hey there BK, I've got chapter 16 of MID finished, so you're clear to write chapter 17! Jareroden97 23:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll help you. But remember, I've still got my own stories to write (Dark Realities and Journeys of Darkness), but otherwise I am happy to help out. --Chicken Bond 02:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC) How about I make the MOC (The MOC may be difficult because I don't have many white and transparent coloured armour pieces left) and write aspects of his character history, though you can use him in your stories? Also, I'm ready to start writing this story when you are. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Re: Sure, I'll join a group if you're making one. Also for the The Dark Side, it's unclear to me what exactly it is. Can you explain? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the King of Ruins :Lol, I know what canon means. That sounds interesting, I might, well, what exactly would you like me to do? XD :-Crazy-Lihkan38, the King of Ruins No worries. I'll try my hand at writing a chapter when I can. By the way, what's the name of the group? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the King of Ruins YOU DARE EDIT MY USERPAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!!! >:( First off, hell is not a cuss word. And cuss words are said anyway on here. Haven't you read "Demons from Hell"? I seriously think that any rules against cussing don't apply. At least not to any minor cuss words. Second, you violated a rule yourself. You edited my userpage without my permission. That can get you in a lot of trouble. Re: You mean Gravitara? If so, I've got instructions for the old and new version on You Tube. Jareroden97 22:01, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I forgive you. Just don't do it anymore, OK? And I'll get right on my sig. TDS I've got chapter one finished of TDS! What do you think? Jareroden97 20:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. I'll join the Order of Coolness! Bionicon is Unleashed! 01:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I would, but appearently the page doesn't exist. XD Oh, well consider the page gone then. :P Jareroden97 20:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) The Dark Side For characters, do I get to use any of the entries, or just those of the users that won? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Neutrality I see you've been putting stuff on pages reffering to Evil, we have a neutrality policy, which means you cannot refer to something as evil or good, except in a story.--Spam 01:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) TDS I've finished Chapter 3. What do you think? '''Varkanax39 21:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he is The Dark One. (he's not controlling the Color Lord or the other being with him, but gave them Blast's location. Varkanax39 17:41, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Add it to the "Non-storyline appearences" section. Varkanax39 21:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to enter my contest? Right, I've finished Chapter 4. What do you think? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Um... it says Nobody met Whiteout, but if you've read my chapter, Nobody's fighting Sarkanian with Blast. OK, and for my chapter, I can use anyone entered, not just the winners' MOCs, right? Not that I know of. Jareroden97 01:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) After I finish my stories? Well, that's going to take a very, very long time, so I don't know.... Jareroden97 03:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure--'Evilkitteh' 02:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure sounds good. But I will admittedly miss the "making-outness" XD The Copycat MOCcist Crib.to.coffin 03:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I'd be happy to. Thanks. The Copycat MOCcist Crib.to.coffin 02:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Erm...sure ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Jareroden97 02:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) HA. What can A Mere Entity do against Teravicus, The Dark king of Evil and Bane of Existance. Anyway. I really do like Your Dark One MOC its somewhat Interesting. My entry. I submitted my entry for your contest. Could you put it in the link descriptions? And is it legible to compete? The Dark Side I've finished chapter nine. Read it and tell me what you think. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] I understand your motives in adding all that description and stuff, and you're right; it did need it. But in the future, please just tell me what the problem is and let me take care of it my own words, with my own style. I don't like people making major changes to my work. ;-) Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re. S1407 Thanks Logan! I think I know exactly what to write about her. I have an awesome idea!!! Re. Hmm. It's a good idea for her to loose her powers of that sort, however it is quite unlikely that Serrakaan would carry a mechanical object like that around. However, I did think of something else similar. They have their fight, and he knocks her out, and strips her memory of the event, however he also strips away her memorey of her powers. So she can still use her powers, but she does no know it. And when She has a chance encounter with Serry again, her memorey returns, and she is able to fight him off. Does that sound ok? Hey, um, Kid? As I do with all names, I shorten them a lot. Yet, I suppose I should get used to BK, cuz Kid, like I would call you in my style, has a certain thing like... You get it. So, title should be: Hey BK Oh well, just listen. I have a new MoC. Would you like checking it out? I already heard he`s cool from some. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna join an RP on mibbit--'Evilkitteh' 02:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) TDS So... yeah. What's going on with the Dark Side? When can I have a chance to write for it again? :D [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Time to die 15:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Hey BKid its me, I was just wandering if you want I would be willing to put Ennithek in my user section of my page for Evil as one of its incarnations. Niha's Destiny WHAT?!?! Your contest. So when's judging for the contest? Don't remind me. 23:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Quick question... Double post, my mistake. Quick question... Just curious, is my entry submitable? It's not on the contents. Don't remind me. 00:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Last question. And how will votes be put? Will it say something like; 'this person voted for her'? Don't remind me. 01:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Dark Side I'm not sure I completely understand. Do you mean I have permission to edit what I've already written, or do you want to me to add more to the chapter, or simply write chapter ten? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] What if I do mispell words? I'm not afraid of the so called "Dark One". I am the Dark King! Okay. Will do. :D [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Greetings! Greetings, BionicleKid. I, Toa Roden, have noticed that you are a MOCer of excellent skill, and I therefore invite you to enter the Official Tritax MOC Contest. I eagerly await your reply. Thank you, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Concerning Ennithek Hey BionicleKid, I was wondering if I can give the title of Dark King to Ennithek, since he seems to be the most evil being in Existence (Since Teravicus, The Source of all Evil is no longer around). Just a suggestion. The Dark Side, Chapter IX I'm done. Tell me what you think. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] P.S. Oh, and I guess you can have Collector1 get started on his chapter. Quick question. Just curious. I recently upgraded my contest entry, and is wondering if I repost her pictures. Don't remind me. 00:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re. S1407 Thanks Logan. I am not sure exactly when I will write in Niha, seeing as TGC is far off, and the next chapter is going to be filled with other things. But either way I would like to write her first meeting with Serry sometime, however it may not be in the next two chapters, unless you were talking about the unknown date story, than of course. :) One more thing, I find it impressive and refreshing that you love your church. It is a thing we share in common. About the contest...... Um, you stated the contest would end the last day of the month. It's the 14th. So who won?Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 04:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea!!! ﻿Ok, well since Niha has not been introduced into the Matoran Universe before The League of Six Kingdomes, I had an idea that could get her mentioned in one of the closer chapters. I liked your idea about Niha knowing the identity of Serrakaan's supposed slayer, but how she would know is the only thing that would be difficult to tell. All of the other things you told me seemed very good ideas. However, I am scetchy on the details concerning her appearance in the Matoran universe. So, capturing her and taking her to his quarters may not happen, so would you please tell me the exact date of when she first was a Toa in the Matoran universe, because in order for their fight to be in the closer chapters, she would have to be there before the League of Six Kingdomes. However, there is another alternative. Serrakaan could go to his trophy room (After I have finished a couple of chapters) and sees Niha's torn skirt in a glass case. This would launch him into a flashback concerning the fight they had, and then I could write the fight in The Hand of Fear. They could actually meet in the Matoran universe alot later, but she would have that involvment in the story. However, she would have more appeaerances if they actually fought in the Matoran universe, before the League. But she is you character, so you choose.